


Arguing gets us nowhere

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Series: OT3 prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Barry is kind of done with both of them, Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wells and Jay fighting over Barry and telling who’s the better boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing gets us nowhere

Barry hummed happily as he entered the cortex. Today was a good day. He had gotten everything turned in on time at work and Singh didn’t yell at him once.

“Thank god you’re here.” Blinking out of his thoughts Barry saw Jesse standing in front of him with Cisco there. Barry had felt so awkward around Jesse the first few months since he had started dating not only her father but the man who seemed to hate him. Sure there were still moments of tension between the two but things were getting better, and Jessie never did more than tease him about being into older men, jokingly calling him dad, and warning that she would cut out his tongue if he ever talked about anything explicit when it came to the relationship. Which Barry understood completely. He would probably be way more creeped out if a friend of his was dating his dad.

“What’s up?” Barry asked.

“They are driving us crazy dude.”

“I thought I had to worry about you saying something but since they both walked in the cortex this morning all it has been is ‘I’m a better boyfriend than you are’ and proceeded to ‘well he loves when I do x’ and ‘Yeah but he likes y so much better.’. After Jay started in on bedroom activities and dad joined in we decided to hightail it outta there.” Jessie looked so done with the whole thing. Barry’s face burned as he heard that.

“They- _what_?” He squeaked. Cisco nodded in a mourning way.

“Dude… they started going into details.” With that Barry was speeding into the cortex. Jay and Harry were right in each other’s faces, scowls clear. Barry slapped a hand over both their mouths’ before returning to normal.

“Okay you are both stopping now because apparently you have gone into detail about x-rated things that no one is supposed to know about, especially not my best friend and your daughter.” That got both of them to freeze, turning to look at him. Jay pulled his hand away first.

“Jessie was here?”

“Yes.”

“Dear lord.” Harry muttered, making like he was going to go after her. Barry grabbed his arm.

“Harry, give her some space. She and Cisco were going to out for a bit, talk to her when she gets back.” Harry looked like he wanted to protest.

“Harry.” Sighing Harry went over to a chair and sat with a thump. Jay had a light blush over his own face at the statement but seemed in a better state than the others. Sighing Barry ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the two men.

“So what was this about you both arguing over who’s a better boyfriend?”  
‘There we go.’ Barry thought as both men flushed pink at the question.

“Nothing.” They spoke in unison. Barry gave them unimpressed looks, waiting for one of them to speak. Unsurprisingly it was Jay who spoke first.

“We had gotten into an argument about plans for tonight and… it kind of went downhill from there.”

“Kind of?” Barry asked back. Jay shrugged.

“What was the argument?”

“We both had plans made but did not speak with the other. There was no conflict but the way Jay responded caused me to get…”

“Hostile.” Jay supplied. Barry sighed, letting his arms drop to his side.

“Guys-”

“I know, I’m sorry Barry.” Jay wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss. When jay pulled back Harry was there mimicking the action.

“I’m sorry as well.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. I love you both and it doesn’t matter to me who can do what as my boyfriend. What matters is you both get along.” Harry sighed again, turning to Jay.

“I apologize for losing my temper.”

“And I’m sorry for provoking you.” Jay smiled slightly.

“I think tonight we should just stay in. Just the three of us, a night at home.”

“Barry-”

“Or I could bow out and let you guys spend the night together to try and discuss your problems.” Barry interrupted.

“A night in sounds great.” Jay spoke at once.

“Agreed. That sounds like a fantastic idea.” barry chuckled with a shake of his head. These two were something else that was for sure.

“Alright.” Besides they would have all weekend while he was away at Star city. Maybe he could talk to someone into locking them in the house so they couldn’t avoid each other. Perhaps Jessie would like to help, in revenge for making her hear things she did not want to know about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @kyousuke-nii on tumblr though I might have misunderstood what was being asked for.


End file.
